1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a system apparatus for enabling authorized access to secure areas or systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art mechanical keyset systems, used since the Roman times, are vulnerable and may be used by any unauthorized person. This may occur if the owner of the keyset system loses it, or if it is copied. In addition, a professional such as a lock-smith for example, can easily open the mechanical keyset, rendering it insecure and useless.
Prior art access systems used with conventional vehicle, for example, have a critical inherent shortcoming in that the keysets do not recognize an authorized user nor can they generate warning for the unauthorized use of the vehicle. Accordingly, anyone who has a key for example, can drive the vehicle without any interruption, making it possible to car-jact the vehicle or kidnap a driver or owner of the vehicle after taking the key by force. More importantly, once a kidnapping occurs, and the victim is forced into a vehicle's enclosed compartment, such as for example, the trunk of a vehicle, the conventional access system cannot and does not recognized this unauthorized access nor can it initiate possible counter measures. Further more, anyone with some expertise can drive any conventional vehicle because they can control the conventional key very easily with an unauthorized key, special instruments, or by forced connection of ignition circuit.
Recently developed prior art immobilizing systems may solve some of the above problems, but the systems are only applicable to new pre-market vehicles from car manufacturers. Existing after market vehicles can not use these systems. Other electronic warning devices for vehicles utilizing IF or RF signals are very easily paralyzed by disconnection of the power supply circuit, and are useless when the remote controller or RF card is stolen or copied, or when the ignition circuit is jump started by force connection.
Conventional keyset systems for doors, safes, office filing cabinets, or military armaments are vulnerable to an unauthorized copy or usage. With conventional access systems a safe or a filing cabinet may be accessed without authorization, exposing the contents therein to an unauthorized person, without the keyset system recognizing its unauthorized usage, compromising security.
Therefore, conventional keyset systems such as a dial combination system, a keypad system or a mechanical key system are not safe. Most prior art accessing systems require an expensive PC network to control various keyset access functions, and further need a special identification card, which is vulnerable to unauthorized copy or usage. This also places additional burden on the users to carry individual special ID cards for different secure systems or areas that require authorized access, increasing the probability of their loss.
In addition to carrying or using conventional access systems for authorized access to secure areas or systems, most individuals also carry several different personal digital data systems. These may for example be in the form of a bank credit card, a club membership cards, a driver license or an ID card.
The prior art does not address the need for a simple and secure authorized access system that can be used to access various secure systems or areas. Therefore, there remains a long standing and continuing need for an advancement in the art that can simplify authorized access to different secure systems and areas without the burden of having to carry and account for the numerous authorized access system cards, personal digital data systems, or other mechanical access units such as for example keys, that an individual must carry to access secure systems or areas.